


Forget with me

by wildfire1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfire1/pseuds/wildfire1
Summary: The missing sex scene from 3x05 we were robbed of





	Forget with me

The song was depressing and though it fit the mood, it wasn’t something that Maggie could handle. Seeing Alex place her things into boxes and the open suitcase by her side was a huge indicator this was actually happening. That they were over. All because of some concept that Alex had in her mind about wanting kids. And no, it wasn’t Alex’s fault that they were breaking up. It was nobody’s fault. It was just something that happened.

Maggie got up and quickly switched the song playing from the phone to something more light hearted.

“What are you doing, Maggie?” Alex asked, looking at her with tired eyes.

Maggie pushed an open bottle of liquor towards her, a gift from the bridal shower with the gold bow still wrapped around the neck. She said nothing as Alex took a generous gulp and instead smiled, moving her body in a silly dance. She grabbed Alex by the hand and led her to the center of the room.

“We need a happy memory.” Maggie said as they twirled each other around. “The last few days have been torturous for the both of us and we need just a moment to forget. So can you do that for me, Danvers? Can you forget with me?”

Alex nodded and pulled Maggie towards her, eliciting a laugh. It quickly died as did their smiles as Alex stopped them in order to run her fingers through Maggie’s hair. Maggie knew how much Alex loved her hair. Maggie sighed and closed her eyes, pressing their foreheads together. Nuzzling their noses together, she pressed a kiss to lips she had learned to love. Alex framed her face between her hands and Maggie gripped the back of her neck. Gripping Alex by her shirt, she pulled her back towards the bed, looking behind her as steps came into view. She quickly disposed Alex of her shirt and fell back into the bed. Alex straddled her and leaned down on her elbows.

“Are you sure you want-”

“Please, Alex,” Maggie begged, eyes now glistening with tears. The song had ended by now and the apartment was filled with silence. Alex answered back by kissing her deeply, trying to push every emotion she felt past her lips.

They quickly got rid of the last of their clothing, desperate to feel skin on skin. Alex sat up. She would never not be in awe of Maggie’s body and knowing this was the last time she would see it brought tears to her eyes. Maggie flat on her back, black hair cascading around the pillows, brown eyes looking right at her, begging and so full of love.

“Make love to me,” Maggie whispered.

Their love making in the past had ranged from soft and tender to rough and hard. It all depended on their mood and now they both knew what this was going to be.

Soft kisses and feather light caresses over each other’s body.

Alex moved her lips downwards, pressing kisses to her throat, her collarbone, around her breasts and finally engulfing her hard nipples into her mouth.

Maggie gasped and sighed at the feeling of Alex’s hot mouth on her. She felt her tongue flick over her nipples gently before sucking. Neither knew how long Alex stayed there but once she moved away, Maggie was flushed and trembling in anticipation.

Alex continued kissing downwards until the scent of Maggie hit her nose. A hand tangled in her hair and stopped. Alex looked up in alarm.

“Up here, Alex. Please. I need to see you.”

Alex nodded and quickly moved up again. She kissed her again in reassurance and moved her hand down her body, gently sliding a finger through her folds. Both gasped. Maggie arched her back as Alex groaned. Sliding her finger slowly up and down through her wetness, Alex pressed a finger to her clit. Maggie whimpered.

“You’re so beautiful, Maggie.” Alex pushed hair out of her face. “So beautiful, so kind, so brave.” The wetness increased at the praise and Alex asked, “Do you want me inside you baby girl?”

Maggie nodded frantically. She cried out as Alex gently eased one and then two fingers inside her, moving in and out softly.

Maggie moved a trembling leg up and pressed it against Alex’s center. Alex gasped and started to move instinctively against the leg. Maggie gripped her by the hips, guiding her.

“Together,” she whispered.

The pleasure in Alex increased and she fought off the urge to just hump Maggie into oblivion. She moved slowly, angling her body so Maggie’s leg bumped against her clit with each thrust.

When she felt Maggie start to tighten around her fingers, she leaned down and kissed Maggie firmly.

“I love you,” she cried against her lips, feeling tears finally start falling.

“I love you so much, Alex. So much.”

Seconds later, they reached the edge and fell over it, crying each other’s names. Bodies shaking, Alex gathered Maggie in her arms, falling on top of her but making sure not to squish her. She buried her face into Maggie’s neck, inhaling and memorizing her scent. A wonderful smell that was uniquely Maggie.

They lay there as their breathing slowed down to normal and the pulsing between their legs stopped. Maggie was the first to break the silence.

“I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry I couldn’t change my mind._

_I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you._

Alex pressed her body closer to her, never wanting to let go. “I know. Me too.”


End file.
